squiddaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Squiddles
Squiddles are the dominant species that occupy Squiddalia. Mama, the Mother of all Squiddles, ejects mutated sentient remains of her feeding, and while many of these weak remains are swiftly consumed back into Mama's mass, those that survive her clutches grow up to become Squiddles. Squiddles are all amphibious, but some squiddles are better suited for certain environments than others. The Squiddles are sorted into three categories based on their aptitude for ideal survival: Land, Water, Sky. Squiddles then construct colonies around a Storge, where a symbiotic relationship is formed. In exchange for the Storge offering protection and other resources, the Squiddles work together to maintain the immobile Storge and keep it clean and secure. Due to the species' innate mutations of a larger conglomerate, there is a wide range of biodiversity among Squiddles while retaining certain consistency in their features like tentacle hair. They have black blood. Squiddles measure time with churns, with one churn equating to approximately 6.5 years on Earth. They age very slowly, and do not reach adulthood until 1020 years. During this time the Squiddle will grow in size, and once it reaches the age of an Adult, will either be absorbed back into Mama or consume the lives of young Squiddles to continue surviving. Naming traditions Squiddles' first names are typically very childish and can be named many silly things. However, last names are anything but. Last names are extremely important in Squiddles society. They dictate your job and/or position in the colony. Pans are the leader of the group. Be it a group, a school or a colony. Sometimes, "Pan" is a nickname used for squiddles who show leadership qualities in them. To distinguish each other, their last names are connect by a hyphen with what they particularly lead like "Colony" or "Storge". Ex. Minerva Storge-Pan Nannies are caretakers and teachers of Mama. They are seen as the pillars of society. They sort out the gups that come out of mama and help storge Poppins with picking them out. Ex. Jaidee Maria Nanny Poppins are the caretakers and teachers of gups in the storge. They teach the basics for gups and have the power to name them as well. Ex. Chrome Poppins Hoods are the hunters and protectors of the storge. They hunt big animals -- typically through being chased -- and lead them to the storge for it to eat. They are typically extremely fast or extremely strong. Ex. Skybloo Hood Cogs are the shopworkers, farmers, and general workforce of the colony. Anyone in the workforce can take the last name of cog. Ex. Clackers Cog Scrubs are cleaners. They clean. Clean the storge, the streets, whatever. Scrubs clean. Similarly to Pans they have their designation of what they clean attached to their last name. Ex. Beepers Storge-Scrub Nothings are Squiddles with both no colony and school. While some colonies take in Nothings as members of the community, most are a bit more apprehensive, and have lengthy processes. Even if a nothing is taken into the community, there would still be a bit more problems for them. A Nothing is more likely to have gossip about them due to their peculiar situation, especially if a Nothing has a peculiar air around them and their situation. A squiddle is more likely to have harsher sentences for any small regulations they break if a squiddle has a Nothing name or even held a nothing name in the past. Look more here. Ex. Plumpthroat Nothing